


Cold Jealousy

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cake, F/M, Fangirls, Gray has magic snowflakes, Jealousy, cuz why not, still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Lyon was bothering Juvia. He was hogging her, and Gray was getting some strange feeling. And it couldn't possibly be jealousy. Him? Crushing on Juvia? Please. Well, maybe....





	

Gray barely held in a groan when he saw who had entered the guild hall. LYON.

The black-haired mage walked up to him. "What do you want this time?"

Lyon didn't even glance in his direction. "Nothing concerning you. I just want to see my Juvie."

Gray bit back the insult on his tongue. ("Juvie is a jail for children you idiot.")

While Lyon started looking around for the girl, the other man's insides began burning. (Odd for someone with magic ice powers.) Gray didn't understand why, though. Whenever another guy started to talk about having feelings for Juvia, he got this. Way deep within him, he had a hunch, but he wouldn't say it aloud. Thinking about the "reason" made him scoff. There's no WAY he could have a crush on Juvia Lockser. That was just ridiculous.

Lyon's face lit up when he saw her walk in. (Curse Juvia and her unfortunate timing.) Running up to her, he started talking about how lovely she was, and all sorts of romantic things, Juvia just standing there awkwardly. He grabbed the rain-woman's hand. She tried to shake off his grip, but he didn't seem to understand that, his hand still entwined with hers.

And there it was again. That feeling. Gray's insides didn't seem to like Lyon so close to his partner.

Noticing his scowling rival, the white-haired wizard smirked. "What's the matter?" 

He only let out a growl and muttered, "that's it." 

Before the Non-Fairy Tail member could register what was going on, Gray had snatched Juvia away, and was now carrying her bridal-style. 

When the blue-haired water wizard realized this, she blushed and started daydreaming about the Gruvia future, looking like a comatose patient. 

Now Lyon growled. "What's YOUR problem?"

"You were bothering Juvia."

Lyon initiated eye contact. "Liar. That's not the ONLY reason, now is it?"

Gray staggered a bit before regaining his balance. There WAS another reason, wasn't there? And he HAD to say it, to test it out, but with so many people around, he had to settle for the next best thing. Without knowing where it would end up, he wrote it on a snowflake.

"I was worried that I had a crush on Juvia earlier. What I didn't realize was that I was wrong. I don't like her- I love her." 

What he didn't see coming was that it had gone in the direction of a certain table- a table with Erza and Jellal on one side, and Mirajane and Laxus on the other. And it had accidentally landed on top of Erza Scarlet's strawberry cake. At first she was a bit angered that someone had touched her cake, but after reading it, squealed. Mira saw it too, and they both began fangirling and hugging each other.

They were extremely loud, so it was no surprise that Gray turned around to look at what was happening. He quickly pieced together what was going on, his face both paling and turning red.

It was then that the girl in his arms came back to her senses, and confusion showed up on every inch of her face. (And Gray couldn't say it wasn't a cute look for her.) 

"What's going on, Gray Sama?" She asked.

He wouldn't make eye contact with her due the blush plastered across his face.

She was silent for a moment.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked, her voice threatening to break at any second. When he looked at her, he noticed that she was crying. He felt the daggers from Lyon glaring at him in the back of his head.

"Hey. Hey. Calm down. You didn't do anything wrong Juvia."

She tried to look like she was okay, but he knew her better than that. She didn't think that in the slightest.

"Hey look.... I'm sorry for making you blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. Please don't blame yourself, okay?" Their faces were close, making it near impossible for her to look away from him. She slowly nodded, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Gray's mind wasn't cooperating. It was becoming harder and harder for him to resist it, with them being so close. He eventually said "Screw it" and kissed her.

He ignored the cheers from Erza and Mirajane, (They got so excited that Mirajane gave Laxus a quick kiss, while Erza's kiss for Jellal was a bit longer.) and the startled scream of protest from Lyon.

When they ended the kiss, the entire guild hall (minus Lyon) cheered. The two blushed and Gray looked back at the blue-haired girl. "I love you." He whispered into her ear before pulling her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I wrote this to cheer up my best friend Mia, so get well soon!
> 
> (The first time I showed this, I forgot to add a summary XD)
> 
> And guys, I'm totally Mirajane and Ezra in this. Like, I do this kind of thing all the time. Fangirling is in my nature. ^.^


End file.
